


Road Trip!

by SuperLostCriminalDoctors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLostCriminalDoctors/pseuds/SuperLostCriminalDoctors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OOC possibly~~ Road-trip with the BAU c: Shooort, very light of everything...super light...cx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip!

**Road Trip!**

Charles Spurgeononce said; _"_ It is not how much we have, but how much we enjoy, that makes happiness. _"_

**Morgan**

        **M** organ had thought he was safe. Safe from Reid and Rossi, that was. Those two had teamed up--with  _Hotch_ **,**  as well... The most _mature_  one out of the BAU...- to make his life as shitty as possible. Pranks to even pulling up old baby photos, photo shopping, and once even dragging him to the BAU half-naked while he was knocked out (they put sleeping medicine in his coffee...). And, currently, they were driving to their camping grounds for their vacation. With Reid driving. _Reid_.  _Driving_.  **Reid**. To top it off, the genius was blasting random old music, sometimes even the new music. The kids singing was okay, but  **NOT**  when he was screaming along, fist-bumping and dancing awkwardly. Nope. Morgan loved him, but the kid was  _very_  embarrassing. The chocolate thunder would rather be in the girls car than in his…

    The genius and the italian were whispering things to each other in the front seats, Rossi occasionally looking back at Morgan and snickering. Hotch was tapping his hand on his knee on the seat next to him, one leg crossed over the other. Instead of his normal suit he was actually wearing casual clothes, as for the rest of them (but when didn’t Reid? Besides his nerd clothes). Rossi pulled out his phone after many pointing and laughing, typing something. Hotch’s phone went off, and when he read it he started to  _laugh_. Hotch, his strict boss, was  **laughing**.  _Batman_  was fucking  _laughing_. Someone call the paramedics because Morgan just had a heart attack.

    Clearing his throat, Morgan casually leaned over and--

    “Derek Morgan. Touch me and you’ll pay.” To elaborate, he dropped the phone in front of his crotch, giving Morgan his #1 intimidating face, which was a dangerous nuclear weapon in a ton of countries already.  _Really?_  Rolling his eyes, Morgan still reached over and grabbed the phone, the game Minesweeper popping in his mind.  _Careful...careful...yes--!_

    A loud scream was heard from both parties, and Reid immediately slammed down on his brakes, the car spinning in a circle a bit before stopping finally. Derek could distantly hear the other car filled with the girls screech behind them, and slightly afterwards Reid was getting a call. Reid turned and faced them, face flushed. He threw random objects at the both of them--where did he get this courage from? Hitting Hotch was like poking a grizzly bear with a stick--, the objects ranging from a cup to CDs and their cases, and a  _very_  glittery object Derek did not want to ask what it was.  _Probably Garcia’s...Wait, Garcia’s?_  He shuddered, when images of what it could be fled into his mind.  **Ew.**    _There goes his sleep…_ Without warning, said female was opening the backdoors, glaring at Morgan. “You better be glad you’re a hot chocolate sex god, otherwise I will lock Reid in a room with you...”  _That wasn’t actually a bad idea..._  “.... _While_  he  _sings_  along to the Top 40 Hits track.”  _Oh,_ _shit._

* * *

        “Ladies leave yo’ man at home!” Reid basically  _screamed_  out, combined with a devious italian. Hotch was texting someone, looking mildly confused and disgusted, as well as annoyed at the youngest and elder’s singing. “The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown! And all you fellas leave yo’ girl with her friends! ‘Cause it’s 11:30 and the club is Jumpin’, Jumpin’!” If Morgan had a choice between the two of them to being kidnapped by a serial killer, he would choose the latter because it would be way better than this torture.  _This should be illegal...maybe I can post it as a new rule in the BAU...With Hotch’s approval, of course._  Remembering the awkward.. _.encounter_  they had, his face turned a bright red and he covered his mouth, eyes shut. Yeah, if Hotch will ever forgive him… Or Rossi. The italian looked like he was going to make the BAU have a new case, before their vacation even started. He even made the “You’re dead” hand motion, eyes burning as if they were on fire.  _Way too overprotective... Wait. Is the famous David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner dating…? They have to be. When did he start caring, actually? If his family/co-workers were getting it on like dogs with Taylor Swift in the background that was their problem, not his. Besides, he had Reid…_

    No he didn’t, actually. He just pretended Reid was his, which was very upsetting knowing your longtime crush didn’t like you back. Unrequited love, was it? Garcia rambled about how sad it was, even shedding some tears for her furry, hot friend.  _“I’m crying for you, honey bun. Why would Reid deny such a hot being? You can make Hades look cold. And that’s a fact!”_

    “Hey. Hey. Hey, Morgan. Hey. Hey. I just had sexual intercourse with a duck. Derek. I will...wee...my...self… MORGAN!” Said male was pulled from his thoughts from Reid, who was apparently standing right next to him, poking him.  _Wait, what?_  “Where are we?” He blurted out, afterwards sighing when he realised there was a actual duck laying on his friend’s head. “Why is that on your head?” Reid looked up at it, before grinning sheepishly. “I have no idea. I guess the Reid Effect doesn’t really...work, anymore. Did you know, about half of the deaths per year are actually--” Morgan droned him out, focusing on the Italian and...whatever Hotch was. Mexican? English? Polish? No one knew. Except Hotch. Hotch knew a shit ton of things. Anyways, the two were quietly whispering, Hotch smiling as Rossi would say something and do some weird hand motions, which the chocolate thunder couldn’t deduce.

    Finally, Hotch and Rossi broke up their conversation, Hotch frowning and observing the long stretch of road. “Where are the girls?”

* * *

    “OH, GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!! OHH GIRLSS, JUST WANNA HAVE FUNNN!!!!” Prentiss, Garcia, and JJ all shouted, laughing. After the boys had suddenly stopped--which Garcia almost died of a heart attack because she thought her babies were hurt--they ended up getting lost. So now, they were playing songs, and talking now and then.

    “So. Anyone else realise how good of a couple our G-man and Morgan would be?” Garcia asked after a while, and JJ giggled. “Reid’s been talking to you to?” Garcia’s eyes widened.

    “No...Morgan…” Everyone in the car turned silent. ((I credit someone on tumblr for this idea xD I’ll have to find them and link them c:))

    “Do I turn left here or left up there?” Prentiss broke the silence, cautiously looking around. “Uhm...Left here--!” Tires screeching as Prentiss took the sharp left, the other girls screaming and holding onto the seats. Garcia was chanting something while JJ was looking pure terrified. “Sorry, you just said it so urgently and I was kinda past it so I had to deck it…” Emily breathed out, and JJ just patted her shoulder.

* * *

        “Guys, I’m honestly worried. What if the girls got in an accident? What if they got lost? Half of the people who go out camping in separate cars either gets killed or lost! (idk I made it up shh)” Rossi gently patted the genius’s back, while Morgan and Hotch were in a deep conversation whether Hotch was actually Batman or not.     

     _“BEEP BEEP!”_  A car carried out close by, and with wide eyes, Reid jumped out of the way as the other SUV drove and almost hit the boys. “Sorry!” Emily yelled out, as she hopped out. “I didn’t see you guys until I heard Garcia screaming _‘CHOCOLATE THUNDER! CHOCOLATE THUNDER! DON’T TURN HIM INTO A PANCAKE! I DON’T LIKE CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!’”_  She mocked, attempting a high pitched voice. Garcia just blushed and huffed. “I’m sorry you’re so short you can’t see over the steering wheel!” Emily rose her eyebrows. “Do ya’ wanna go, Glittery Wand?” Garcia smirked. “I do, baby.”

    While everyone was distracted by the fight going on (It was more where Emily was screaming things in Russian and Garcia yelling cat types) Rossi was quietly sneaking his hand towards Hotch, who didn’t seem to notice the offending hand until Rossi started to poke his sides. He immediately sent Rossi his death stare, but he continued, humming a light tune. Hotchner finally slapped Rossi hard across the face, and, well, this is how there ended up to be two fights, minus Reid and Morgan and JJ who were casually sharing some instant popcorn Garcia had brought  _‘just in case something steamy happens’._


End file.
